1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to an integrated circuit with a built-in self test (BIST) module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A built-in self-test (BIST) mechanism within an integrated circuit (IC) is a function that verifies all or a portion of the internal functions of the IC. The main purpose of a BIST is to reduce complexity, and thereby decrease costs and reduce reliance upon external (pattern-programmed) test equipment. The BIST reduces cost in two ways: (1) reduces test-cycle duration; and (2) reduces the complexity of the test/probe setup, by reducing the number of I/O signals that must be driven or examined under a tester control. Both lead to a reduction in hourly charges for automated test equipment (ATE) services.